User talk:EolZimroel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A dark spirit lord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Russ3Z (talk) 00:02, June 3, 2016 (UTC) a sheet with a strange mark Eol, First off, thank you for the many edits lately. The help is very appreciated, and please let me know whenever you need help with something. Regarding the sheet used to gain entrance to Mahiro, I'm probably going to remove it from the Keys page at some point in the future after we can fill in page for the item itself. Technically, keys are a special mud item type in that they have a coded function for unlocking, a set number of uses, and so forth. My understanding of the paper is that it is probably just a normal item that is used to trigger some mobol in that room, which can be done for any type of item. If that is not the case please let me know, as I have never actually done that smob myself. Meanwhile, if you happen to do it again and could get info on the item such as its ground description, keywords, weight, rent/value, etc, we can then use that to populate the item page for it. Also, if it turns out to be a note-type item, and has anything written on it, that would be great to have on the page as well. Thanks again! Russ3Z (talk) 16:49, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Zone/Mob templates and such I'm sure you've noticed by now and have likely had some trouble or confusion with the various load templates I've set up here. These things are still somewhat in their infancy for now, but the idea behind them is to be able to automatically populate pages with info rather than having to manually input everything. Item pages in particular benefit greatly from this (see a thick brown sack for instance) as it greatly reduces both the burden of changing pages and the chances of making mistakes. I'm working to add the various zones and such, but for now don't let the templates worry you and just add information wherever and whenever you can. I'm more than happy to take care of formatting and other background tasks, though if you have any questions, or suggestions for changes to how things are done in general, please feel free to let me know. Thanks again for the help. Russ3Z (talk) 15:47, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Non-specific load info For cases where we know something loads on a smob but don't have an actual detailed load showing it yet, I tend to just add a bullet entry under the MobLoads template on the item page (for example see a necklace of human teeth now). Once the item is confirmed from a recorded load, the template will then automatically show it, and the bulleted entry can be removed. Russ3Z (talk) 19:55, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Jerad Seratovni's safe You mention that a safe loaded in the same room as Jerad Seratovni, which can load either a k-cuff or kandori necklace. This sort of load is put into the table as well, with the slot simply being the safe or whatever other container it is (even ground loads in the same or adjacent rooms can do the same). For the one kill you loaded, did you happen to record which item loaded in the safe? It would be a useful addition if you have it. Thanks! Russ3Z (talk) 15:28, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Locations table and zones Eol, I notice you have some questions about how the Locations template table on mob and/or item pages works. The idea behind all of this is to make the wiki work like a database with data querying. At its most fundamental, I divide "loads" into three types: zones (can spawn mobs of various types and also spawn items on the ground), shops (can loads items or pets), and mobs themselves (can load items). The goal is to make data entry a bit easier. Let's say you're exploring a zone and wish to note all that it loads. There may be dozens of different mobs and a dozen or so items. It is easier in the long run, I think, to add all of those loads to 1 zone page, rather than having to add a zone location to each mob and item page. This should also greatly reduce transcription errors. Similar thoughts apply to shop and mob pages. The zone pages are still very much a work in progress. At last count I believe there are at least 360 zones, most of which I don't even know the names for yet. The Twitter feed is actually a great tool for that, and has been fairly helpful at times. At some point I'm going to start adding maps to the zone pages, and whatever other information people find useful. Back to the main point, for now, if you know the zone name, then you can add the mob or item to that's zone page, and it will automatically populate the table on the mob/item page. If you don't know the appropriate zone page, then for now just add what information you do have to the page, and we'll get it cleaned up eventually. I value information much more than presentation at this point. Thanks again for the help! Russ3Z (talk) 13:34, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Coin quantity in bandit warlord's safe Thank you as always for your latest updates. I've done the usual formatting. Can you confirm the exact amount of crowns that load in the safe? Russ3Z (talk) 04:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Smob location info You make a good point about adding location info from a non-mapper perspective. I admit I've taken for granted the idea that, when I one day find the time to map all the zones, upload said maps to the Zone pages, and link mobs to those pages, the Locations sections will be fine. Those things are still valuable, but I'm coming around to your way of adding a descriptive aspect to the Locations section as well. So keep up the good work, and I'll try to do similar. Russ3Z (talk) 03:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Magita's 2x sword load Is this a typo, or does she actually load 2 of the amber iron swords? If so, sounds like it might be a bugged load. Russ3Z (talk) 12:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) HP Regeneration Data Was talking with Thuvia about this subject and the thought that encumbrance might affect HP regeneration since it does affect MV regen. Just wondering if you noticed if this might be the case or not? Keep up the good work! Medakan (talk) 19:37, August 27, 2017 (UTC) I started a forum thread over on Archives to be able to discuss this topic! Medakan (talk) 20:00, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Heron scabbard parry bonus I've updated the item infobox to allow sheaths to show a PB value (only applies to heron scabbard currently?). Can you confirm if the 4 PB value was tested in Berserk mood? Russ3Z (talk) 13:14, January 26, 2018 (UTC) fade cloaks and suede coat contagion Thanks for noting the Contagion bit for that Dreadloard item. Interesting way you worded it, so I wonder, does it only cause contagion if you engage in combat with it in inventory, or does it cause contagion merely by Having it in inventory? Also, does the ailment last for as long as you have it in inventory, or does it pass after a time? Thanks for any info in advance! Russ3Z (talk) 16:06, April 7, 2018 (UTC)